


Lucky Me

by Laetus_Fabricor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Nyx's thirst, Rave, glow in the dark paint, no beta we die like warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laetus_Fabricor/pseuds/Laetus_Fabricor
Summary: "Yeah you glow like a fireAnd you dance like the breezeOh you pull with a passion that even gravity would struggle to beatYeah you're the sweetest summer flowerAnd you're the tempest of the seaYou wanna share this night, oh baby lucky meOh baby lucky me" - Lucky Me, Mallory Knox





	Lucky Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about because i spent many hours listening to Pop/stars by k/da when it first came out. Never got around to posting it though for some reason. So have this! 
> 
> No specific verse to this to be honest? Just assume its set in a nice AU with no war, and things are decent for these two.
> 
> The title and summary come from Mallory Knox' "Lucky Me" which, albeit not fitting the edm theme to the one shot, really fits Nyx's thirst here. Enjoy!

The base of the music was pushed towards the max as it reverberated throughout the warehouse and shook the foundations. Neon graffiti was sprayed here and there on the walls by party goers, who jumped up and down and danced like that night was their last night alive. Energy drinks and alcohol were being chugged as the beat got faster and faster.

No one expected a kingsglaive to be hiding in the crowds, especially not with the prince of Lucis pressed up against him. The duo surrounded by throngs of people who saw them but never really noticed them. Eyes glossing over the pair who looked just like every other person there.

He donned a loose oversized cardigan that had fallen off his shoulders to reveal the sharp collar bones and strong shoulders underneath with tight jeans that accented the lean muscles in his legs. Having spray painted a behemoth on an outer wall, he was covered head to toe in the same illuminating paint that slathered the walls. It practically dripped of his tank top with every movement. With a black surgical mask - A stylistic maw drawn on it with glowing ink- covering the lower half of his face, and a snapback atop his head, it was no surprise no one noticed Noctis. Or rather, no one realised it was him.

He swayed to the blaring music that seemed to only get louder the closer he and Nyx got to each other and the more they clung to each other. The glaive could feel the singer's voice and the beat quaking his very bones. Each of Noctis' footsteps were accounted for, having stepped in paint the second they walked into the repurposed building, the tread of his shoes shone as he moved around the dance floor that seemed more like a luminescent pond. His snapback was coated in numerous fingerprints from the both of them having been passed around between them so often.

Bright blue irises leered up at him from behind half lidded eyes. Nyx could practically see the cocky grin that hid behind the mask the prince wore. A blue hand pulled at his shirt, trying to get closer and closer to skin while a bright pink reached out for the back of his neck. Swiftly, the azure hand pulled down the mask and Nyx found himself in a decadent kiss as his senses were overloaded by iridescent lights and crushing sounds.It was blissful. It was _euphoric. It was ecstasy_. He felt the hand on his neck slide up to his face, leaving a cold trail in its wake while the other fell onto the empty side of his face, mirroring its twin. He knew it would probably take hours to get the paint off in the shower. He didn't care. It was on every inch of his exposed skin and on parts not so exposed.

Oh, if Drautos could see him now. Fuck that. If the _king_ saw him here, enraptured with his son, the evidence of the younger man's touch all over his body from their night of wonder... He'd never be assigned guard duty again, at least. That is if he lived to see the next morning, whether by the king's hand or Noctis'.

 _Ahhh_ , if he died that night he would be ok with it. When Noctis had said he would show Nyx a 'good time', the little king wasn't kidding. Nyx had already painted Galahdian marks all over Noctis' arms, staking his claim for the night. For just this night, the prince would be his. So, when Noctis looked up at him from under painted eyelids - he couldn’t tell what was brighter, the prince’s eyes or the paint - and the harsh cut of his snapback’s rim, and sinfully whispered _"I've shown you a good time tonight, so mind showing me one in return?"_ into his ear? Nyx was more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my Discord server if you wanna join the madness and the shenanigans! We're chaotic ^v^)b
> 
> https://discord.gg/PeNJvag


End file.
